


Until the Quiet Comes

by airiustide



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Romance, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiustide/pseuds/airiustide
Summary: Based off a ficlet written for Zutara Month '18. A single night tore them apart, filled with reflections and regrets. Zuko tries to move on, he really does. Then a chance to start over presents itself. Is this truly a chance to start fresh? Or will something more tell the outcome?Porn without Plot, because shame on me for going on a dry spell for so long.





	Until the Quiet Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo haven't written in months, especially smut. I know you guys have been waiting on updates for my other fics, and I promise, I'm working on that as we speak. Lately, depression had gotten to me but good news is, I bought a house! And I'll have my own office space so I don't have to share with the bf so I can focus peacefully on my writing.
> 
> Anywho, I present you zutara pwp I've been working on for some time to get my foot back in the door and descending out of writer's block :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar; the Last Airbender

_"We forget that it's so easy to love when everything is good. Don't compare, 'cause every sea sees rain. While I'm here, just know I'll hold your hand." -_ **RL Grimes ft. Julia Micheals and Miguel, _Light Me UP_**

* * *

 

“Would you like utensils, sir?”

The question wasn’t heard the first time. People bustled in and out the facility, loud and rambunctious. It was only Zuko’s luck that his favorite restaurant was now overrun by numerous teenagers on their prom night.

Gold eyes swept over a group, obnoxious as the rest, walking in through the front door. Zuko quickly averted his eyes when they come across a girl with brown wavy hair and a white gown. He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck and nodded his head when the host repeated the question.

“Yeah.”

“For one, sir?”

“ _Yes_.” Zuko hissed, snatching the bag from the host’s hand.

It was uncalled for, Zuko knows this. The host didn’t mean anything bad by it. Zuko had a bad habit of getting defensive off the bat, a sorry excuse on his part.

Somberly walking out of the restaurant, he makes a left, just a short trip home a block away. The city was surprisingly calm for a Saturday night. Streetlights reflected in the puddles on the sidewalk from that afternoon’s rain, the soft scent reminding him of one person in particular. Zuko shakes the thoughts from his head, begging his heart not to ache when blue eyes flash in his mind.

He takes his time with no rush in his step. What was waiting for him in his luxurious apartment was an empty space, filled with furniture he barely used and silence. Entering his apartment building, Zuko gives a single nod to the doorman before hopping in the elevator to the ninth floor and stepping out just in time to be greeted by a familiar and unwelcome face. Lifting his gaze from his feet, an immediate frown pulls Zuko’s lips; displeased with the figure casually sitting on the floor, leaning against his apartment door, reading a fashion magazine.

“Why are you here, Mai?”

“Is that anyway to greet me, Zuko?” Mai folds the magazine, standing on her feet. Black pumps click against the marble, amber eyes locked on Zuko.

“We broke up.”

Mai doesn’t respond to that, instead she brushed imaginary dust off Zuko’s leather jacket. She stops momentarily, clearing her throat, and gently tugged the collar. “You broke up with me. I didn’t agree to that, therefore, it’s not official.”

“Quit being delusional.” Zuko scowls, nudging her aside.

“You’re the one being delusional, waiting on some chick to show up at your door after canceling her wedding.”

“Don’t…”

“At least let me make you feel better.”  Mai purrs close to his ear from behind, running pale fingers along the curve of his neck.

Lips pressed in a fine line, Zuko squeezes his eyes shut, clenching his hand around his take-out bag. He hates himself for this, for spiraling into temptation when he felt at his lowest, and with the one person he couldn’t stand to be around just as much as his family, no less. Mai liked to prod at his weaknesses. Inch by agonizing fucking inch, she’d plucked at it until he broke like a fragile string, and man, did he have the tendency to break.

* * *

He doesn’t feel any better in the morning. In fact, Zuko’s more irritated, more sickened with what he indulged in last night. The new light peeking into his bedroom felt surreal, like he was caught up in a faded dream. This body stirring next to him isn’t what he wanted; this isn’t who he wanted. And yet, every time, he fell into the same routine and he was just as much at fault for encouraging it.

Feeling lonely was worse than being alone.

Zuko wiped the sleep from his eyes, and sat up, shoving the blanket off his legs. “Mai?” He says groggily, shaking her awake. She only stirs, mumbling something harsh and tugs the blanket further around her naked chest.

Annoyed, Zuko jerked the blanket off her. She gasped, snapping her head over her shoulder at Zuko with narrowed eyes. “The fuck is your deal?!”

Zuko shook his head slowly. A migraine was starting to fester at the base of his skull. “Out.”

“Excuse me?” Mai snorts, as though she couldn’t believe what she just heard. Normally Zuko would be more affectionate. He would talk about getting back together until he eventually became distant, leading to a string of argument that resulted in Zuko and her breaking up only for them to get back together again like they did last night. It was a vicious cycle but one that Mai hoped would have diminished over time.

“Enough…” Zuko glared, “I can’t do this. Please, get out.”

Mai’s livid at this point, snatching her things off the floor and gathering them in her arms. “You’ll be calling me again, this same time next week.” She remarks before slamming the door, hard.

“Out!” He shouted but she was already gone.

Why was he so bad at doing things right? Even when he felt it was?

Just like that night when he kissed _her._ When he touched _her._ When she welcomed his embrace with both their hearts on the line.

_From the dip of her waist to the brush of her lips, it ignited a fire his chest that burned with a desire he never came across before. It shook Zuko to his core- because, fuck, who kisses like that? Katara giggled, cupping his face and deepening the kiss. Hot breath met hot breath, whimpers and moans escaped eager lips. They moved like calm waves crashing against the shore; languid, powerful._

_Zuko couldn’t help but follow her. Blue eyes lured him in like an enchantment and he was all but keen to concede to their command. Katara smiled, amused yet pleased by the burning lust darkening his gold eyes. In the moonlight they glowed, fixated on her every movement, her every touch, and it awakened an appetite he never harbored before; ravenous and unsatisfied._

_“There something the matter?” She grinned, plucking at the buttons of his dress shirt one by one, unhurriedly, giving each and every one equal amount of attention as she admired every inch of his exposed pale chest. “I can always,” Katara started before dipping down to ghost her lips down Zuko’s sternum, trailing her tongue along the lines of his taut abs, “stop.”_

_“Yes…I mean…No. Fuck…” His mind was running a mile a minute and Katara made it hard to think straight. Not that that was his aim in this glorious, heated moment._

_She hums approvingly, running her hands up his chest until they meet his shoulders. Zuko grows shaky, trying to concentrate on keeping them both steady on the top of his car while Katara straddled him, having ripped her wedding dress down the middle._

_But that was the thing, this was her wedding day. One she canceled hours ago after catching his best friend cheating on her._

_God, what Zuko wouldn’t give to watch her ride him in that beautifully torn dress of hers. It was undeniably hard enough not to grind his erection against her still clothed sex just to relieve the ache in his pants because only minutes ago she had loosened the bodice of her dress, tugging down the top to give him a view of her perfect breasts._

_He would do it, he would easily give in if this wasn’t just about lust and her breaking it off with Jet. Katara meant more to him than that. Zuko grabs her arms before she reached for the zipper of his pants. Katara’s face contorted in confusion, slipping from his grasp and reaching for the zipper again._

_“No, Katara.” He grasped her wrist. “I can’t…I’m sorry. This is wrong.”_

_Katara’s jaw drops, brows furrowed, and mouth gaped. “Excuse me? You can’t? Is there something wrong with me?”_

_“No. No! Of course not. Nothing is wrong with you. You’re perfect! It’s just…”_

_“Just what? Because last I checked, you didn’t protest when I asked you to touch me!” Katara hops of his lap with a huff, adjusting her dress, and gathered her messy hair into a ponytail. “I can’t believe this! I go two months, two fucking months, thinking if I put off sex, it would be amazing on my wedding night. Well, my fiancé couldn’t hold it in for that long and when you kissed me, I thought ‘hey, at least I’m still desirable’. But apparently not!”_

_Zuko stunned, tried to gather the words to explain but he’s still processing her reaction. Zuko got up and started to button his shirt. “Kat, please.”_

_“Take me home, Zuko.” She snapped, jumping in the passenger seat of his car._

_The car was quiet the whole way, the awkward silence thickening the lump in Zuko’s throat. He wanted to apologize. Tell her he finds her so damn attractive, it tore him up inside to tell her to stop. But he didn’t and once they reached her apartment building, she slammed his car door shut without so much as a goodbye._

* * *

 

 

“Zuko?”

He recognizes that voice. It had to be impossible. Greeted by a smile and cerulean eyes, Zuko’s heart pounded rapidly. His memory didn’t do justice to the face that graced his presence. Katara was more beautiful than he remembered. Standing there in just a pair of active leggings and a light jacket, from what looks like a run, she moves her shopping cart aside to give him a hug.

Zuko’s cheeks colored, surprised to find her arms wrapped around his neck. A year of separation didn’t erase the familiarity. He still remembers the shape of her body and the scent of her hair.

Parting the hug, Katara asked, “How have you been?”

“Um,” Zuko grins goofily. “Good. I can’t say much has changed.” They really haven’t if you don’t count him severing his friendship with Jet when they got into a fist fight months after the wedding. Jet calling Zuko out on his feelings for Katara and Zuko knocking him out when Jet shouted that Katara was a no-good slut. That, he’ll keep to himself. “What about you?”

Katara shrugged, brushing back stray strands of hair from her face. “I’m…better.” She chuckled, nodding her head. “A lot better. I kicked Jet out of my apartment, if you hadn’t heard. I quit my job at the hospital and took a job as a nurse at a local elementary school. It was a big relief to take a step back and now things feel easier, you know?”

Zuko agreed, happy to hear she’s doing well. She seems well, like the weight of the world had fell off her shoulders and she could finally relax. That didn’t subside the awkwardness that settled between them, considering the fact that their last encounter ended bad terms.

“Look, Zuko, I know what happened last time-“

“No. None of that was your fault. You were having a tough time and I should’ve been there when you needed me-“

Katara hushed him, placing a finger on his lips. “Let me talk, Zuko. I was…vulnerable and it was unfair of me to expect you to sympathize with me. I used you. Not that I would’ve done that with just anybody.” It was her turn to blush. “Look, what I’m saying is, I like you, Zuko. You were trying to protect my feelings. You were considerate the whole time and I was being deflective. And if it’s not too weird, I wanted to ask if you’d like to have dinner with me. We can start off as friends if that makes you more comfortable.”

Zuko’s elated to hear this. He contained his burst of joy by clearing his throat and replying ‘yes’ to Katara’s question.

“Sooo, aren’t you going to need my number, Zuko?”

“Oh, y-yes. Of course.”

Katara digs through her purse for a pen, taking Zuko’s hand, and writes her number on his palm.

* * *

 

 “When you asked me out, Kat, I wasn’t expecting this?”

Katara cringes, slowing turning her head up to look at Zuko. “Yeah, I’m just as surprised as you. But it won’t hurt right? I mean, it’s probably something we could both enjoy.” She laughs, unsure.

“I somehow doubt it…”

They’re both standing in front of the restaurant Katara bragged about all week, faces contorted. “I’ve been to this place numerous times and they’ve never played live music.” Katara gently tugged on Zuko’s sleeve and jerks her head to the right. “There’s a pretty good hotdog stand around the corner. My treat?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one to pay?”

“1.50 for the best Bahama mama frankfurters in the city? I don’t mind splurging a bit.”

It all comes back; the reasons why he fell so hard for Katara. She was just as sweet and lighthearted as he remembers. She could be as brutal as a roaring wave, saying and doing what she felt was right.

They walk side by side around the corner from the restaurant, a short two-minute walk to the metal food truck where Katara buys them both a meal and a couple bottles of light beer. They’re both dressed for a nice evening but neither seemed to mind. Katara kicked off her mid-calf boots and threw them in her purse.

Zuko arched a brow. “Aren’t you cold?”

Katara pointed to herself with a smirk. “Alaska, remember? This kind of temperature is beach weather compared to home. So, wanna take a walk?” she asked, discarding their trash and empty beer bottles. She holds out her hand. “You don’t have to hold it. No rush.” He takes it, lacing their fingers together. Zuko kissed the back of her hand, bringing it to their sides and led her to the city park.

The sun was still setting. The sky still somber with the clash of orange and pink hues. It was strange how naturally they conversed; what took place a year ago may have temporarily severed their friendship but the difference now was the feelings they both harbored then never disappeared.

Katara gives Zuko side glances, cheeks colored at their proximity. Weather he was aware of it or not, the way his hand causally rubbed up and down her back as they walked made her hyperaware. Zuko was warm. That was one thing Katara always recalled since their first meeting. He was so unbelievably shy it made her heart soar and her lips break in a smile even Jet’s never witnessed. It made sense as to why she sought skipping the friendship stage.

Starting out that way wasn’t so bad. It meant they were two mature adults capable of taking things slow. This was good, this was calm, this was-

“Katara, I don’t think I can do this friend thing.” Zuko admits, turning to Katara with apologetic eyes.

“Oh, thank God!” Katara sighed aloud, resting her head on his chest.

She laughed in relief, looking up to observe Zuko’s soft gaze. Her fingers comb through his hair, testing to see how much he would allow her to touch them. Leaning into him, Katara crushed their lips together in a hard kiss. Zuko places a hand at the small of her back, flushing Katara to his chest, and she rewards him with a moan. She smiled against his lips, happy that he made some form of initiative because if she was the only one who wanted this, she didn’t know how to face him again.

Katara breaks the kiss, caressing Zuko’s scarred cheek. “My place or yours.?”

Zuko’s good eye widens before he dives in for another passionate kiss that leaves katara dizzy and breathless, biting her lips to accentuate his answer on the matter. “Mine.” He says in a low sultry tone.

Katara can’t remember how she ended up against the wall to an elevator with Zuko towered over her. Or how her hand ended up in his pants, cupping his balls and trailing a single finger up the underside of his cock. Zuko sucked air in between his teeth and his hips jerked forward. Amusement tugs at Katara lips. Out of all the men she’s shared her time with, Zuko happened to be the most intriguing. He responded so strongly, arousal pressing insistently into the palm of her hand.

Liquid fire pooled down Katara’s belly and between her thighs. Removing her hand, she hooked both legs around Zuko’s trim waist, skirt rising, their hips rocking. One hand kept steady beneath Katara’s bottom while the other sought out her breasts. The pad of Zuko’s thumb grazed her clothed nipple, pinching and flicking through thin material.

Zuko had some making up to do. This time, Katara would not be disappointed, and he would make sure she wouldn’t leave this building without being imprinted from head to toe from his embrace. His tongue darted out to trace Katara’s bottom lip, and she parted them to allow him entrance; tongues dancing in a heated frenzy. Katara hummed approvingly, startled by his rough actions at first, easily melting into him afterwards.

“How long are you going to make wait?” Katara hummed, licking her swollen lips and panting. Zuko growled, the vibrations rippled from his chest, lifting her top above her breasts and pulling down her bra to cup both mounds.

“Are you telling me that you can’t hold on for nine flights?” Zuko husked. He lifted Katara’s skirt and dipped a hand in the back of her stockings, between her ass cheeks, and brushed his index and middle finger teasingly at the edge of her sex. “There’s always a way we can improvise.” He cocks a grin.

“Well since you seem so sure of yourself, I’d like to know exactly what you have in mind.” It was like his eyes flashed with something mischievous. Zuko slammed the emergency button to the elevator. Katara clung to his shoulders. “W-what are you doing?”

“Tending to your needs.”

Katara gasped at the sound of her stockings ripping. Both delighted and aroused, she permits Zuko to tear them around the crotch, moving aside her panties to expose her. She whimpered a ‘yes’ once he inserted a finger, then a second, pumping her wet heat slowly while thrumming her clit. “Zuko.” She whines, writhing and shaken. “Faster.”

He pressed into her, forearm placed at the side of her head. He doesn’t say a word, continuing to go at a pace she visibly disagreed with. Zuko didn’t mind taking that fault; he thoroughly enjoyed drinking in her erotic expressions, contorted in both torture and arousal. Mouth latched to her dark nipple, Zuko suckles hungrily, flicking the hardened nub with the tip of his tongue.

She was close…so close. The blunt of her nails buried into the softness of Zuko’s shoulder. Back arched, head thrown back, legs quaking, and eyes shut tight, Katara sobbed broken moans; becoming enraptured by her strong orgasm.

Zuko grabbed her hips before Katara went limp, pants mid-thigh and member aligned at her entrance. His mouth gapes open, overcome by tight, wet heat. Zuko trembled, forcing himself to focus on attending to Katara rather than basking in the feel of her warmth. Pulling back with a low guttural groan, Zuko slams back into her, Katara biting her lip with a muffled cry.

He blushed furiously, worried that he might have hurt her. “I-I’m sorry, Kat.”

Katara shakes her head. “No. No, that was good…so good, keeping going…please.”

He does just that, tossing aside any unnecessary qualms, and begins rutting mercilessly. Zuko lifted Katara’s left leg back, giving him just the right angle to quicken his pace. They could’ve taken this slow; gentler. Atop a bed while they gradually kissed and caressed and learned each other’s bodies like carefully tracing a map.

Hunger outweighed patience. Exploding into a scatter of electricity that trickled goosebumps on Katara’s skin. Her head lulled, cerulean eyes fluttered open to catch gold gazing at her with lust, breath coming in as shallow pants. Then he kissed her; slow yet hard, desperate yet sensual. Zuko was entranced by every part of Katara, the sweet scent of her perfume as her lips slid erotically against his own, her broken sighs, her burning gaze. The air was thick with the scent of sex and smoldering with heat. And through it all, Zuko could only think of one thing: how utterly and deeply he was in love with this woman.

Katara searches his face, taken aback by his change in demeanor. There was no complaints on her end. The way he stared at her made her heart skip beat. Just like the first time they met. Just like the first time his eyes fell on hers and the world stood still.

And so, Zuko hugged her close, burying his nose in her neck, sending feather-like kisses and nibbles down the curve of her neck until they met her shoulder. Katara tilts her head just so, giving him easier access to her pulse and he obliged, suckling and biting before his mouth moves to her ear. “I want to do this again.” He whispers, a wave of heat licking up and down Katara’s back. “I want to do this again, in my bed, you on your back, open for me as I make you come over and over until you beg me to stop.” Zuko cupped both her cheeks, forehead to hers, he placed her arms around his neck. “But right now, I want to make you come on this elevator.”

Katara trembled, Zuko clinging to her tightly, thrusting once again. Her head rolled back, every inch of her body came alive. And when she comes for him, she comes so beautifully, her body humming as she dissolved in pleasure, unable to think anymore and all she could do was feel. Feel his persistence, his breath as it collided against her skin while he grunted and moaned her name. Zuko follows, orgasm pulsing inside her, hips sputtering.

They take a moment to gather themselves, using the opportunity to place chaste kisses along one another’s cheeks, lips and jawlines. Zuko wanted to tell her he loves her, that he’s always loved her, that this was more than sex- more than just a spark of lure. But the words hold back, stuck in his throat.

As though reading his thoughts, Katara brushes Zuko’s scarred cheek, a smile painting her lips from ear to ear, and she give him a nod. “Not now.” She pants kissing him hard this time, and whispers against his lips. “but I want you to tell me. Someday, I want to hear you tell me.”

 

 

 


End file.
